Even Vampires Make Mistakes
by Sinfully Soulful
Summary: After graduation Buffy bumps into an unlucky vampire. Mentions of suicide.
1. Beer, Killer Vamps and Pissed off Vamps

Disclaimer: Sadly… I own nothing.

Summery: After Graduation Buffy gets drunk and bumps into a very unlucky vampire.

Pairing: Bangel

Los Angeles July 1999

"He left me." She mumbled, looking down at her beer. "He just left." She said angrily.

Buffy had been drinking since five pm, ever since her father called her at the house to tell her he couldn't make dinner. Now it was eleven pm and she was hammered. "Another one", she told the bar keeper. He just looked t her and shook his head NO. "MORE", she yelled slamming her now empty bottle on the counter. He just shook his head.

"Fine!" She said angrily and stomped out of the bar.

A few blocks away she felt nauseous and turned into an alley and threw up. When she stood up she spotted three vamps coming into the alley. "Oh great!" She mumbled checking for a stake in her pocket. _Good_ she thought.

When the three vamps attacked she staked the first with ease. Vamp number two pushed her against the wall. "let's have a little taste." The third vampire said. Vamp #2 threw her into the floor and straddled her hips. Vamp #3 went to hold her hands, but turned to dust.

Buffy looked up and saw the angry face of one souled vampire.


	2. Surprises

Angel kicked vamp2 off Buffy and staked him quickly. At this point Buffy was getting up. When she stood up she saw Angel's angry face, with just a little bit of worry in his eyes. She immediately threw up. Angel pulled back her hair from her face as she tossed the contents of her stomach onto the alleyway floor. When she stopped, she wiped her face with her sleeve and ran, her drunken state slowing her down.

"Buffy… what are you doing here?" Angel said after catching up to her. He spun her around to face him, when she looked down instead of at him; he grabbed her chin to make her look at him. What he saw shocked him.

Buffy's eyes were devoid of any emotion but despair and pain. _Did I do this?_ He silently wondered.

"I'm visiting my father." She said bringing him back from his thoughts.

"So why aren't you with him, and are you drunk?" He asked, it was pointless, he knew the answer, she smelled like a drunk.

"For your information, NO, I am NOT drunk! I did have a few drinks, but I'm not drunk. And my father is somewhere off screwing his secretary, who might I add is only four years older than I am." She told him angrily.

"What the hell are you doing drinking? You're not legal, Buffy and a drunken slayer is a DEAD slayer."

"Stuff it Angel. You have no fucking right to tell me what I can and can not do. You lost that right when you walked out on me." She turned around and stormed off.

Angel just stood there. He didn't know what to say, first off, he had never heard Buffy curse before, and secondly, she was right, he did walk out on her. After thinking about it, he ran after her, he couldn't just leave it like that.

He ran after her and caught up with her. "Buffy wait." He said putting up his hands to stop her.

"For what Angel, so you can walk out on me again? No thank you. Now if you don't mind I need a Corona." She said trying to move around him. When he blocked her way she huffed. "What the fuck do you want? Dammit Angel; why can't you just leave me the hell alone?"

"Because, I'm not going to let you go off by yourself and get hurt." He told her, truthfully.

"Why not? Maybe I want to be hurt." She said.

Angel spoke over her not hearing her. "You walking alone at night, drunk is suicide." He told her.

"Well that's kind of the point." She mumbled while pushing past him. She didn't really mean it, but she knew that if he heard her, it hurt him and she wanted him to know what if felt like to be in pain.

"WHAT?"

She only huffed and continued walking. "Nothing, now if you don't mind I would like to go, my dad has a bottle of Absolute in the liquor cabinet that is calling my name." She said as she walked a little more away from him.

"Buffy, don't play like that."

"Who said I was playing?" She said completely serious. The calmness in her tone scared Angel. "I really need a drink."

"Why? Why would you do that to yourself? You have so much to live for!" He practically cried.

"What the HELL do I have to live for?" She said looking him straight in the eyes. "A world that doesn't even know I exist, the mother that doesn't know me and hates what she does, a father who would rather screw his 23 year old girlfriend then spend time with me, my ex- watcher who believes I don't need him anymore, my best friend who is trying to set me up with anything with a penis or the man I would give my life up for in an instant, that wants nothing to do with me? What do I have to live for Angel!" She yelled as hot tears poured down her face like a river of pain.

Angel just stood there shocked. _Is that what she thinks? Does she really think I don't want her?_ He took a deep unneeded breath, not knowing what to say.

"Truth hurt?" She sighed, "I've had a hard couple of years, now if you don't mind I need some sleep." She moved and Angel moved to block her. She glared at him, hatred in her eyes. "If you don't move the hell out of my way, you'll fit in an ash tray."

Angel saw she was serious and stepped aside. Buffy walked past him then stopped.

"Oh and by the way, your soul's permanent." The she kept walking.

"What?" Angel said as he ran to her. She stopped and looked at his confused face.

"You heard me. Miss Calendar removed the clause from the curse. It's funny actually, Willow found out about it day after you broke up with me. She was looking into your curse as a graduation gift for us. The day of the mayors ascension I heard she and Oz discussing if you would have stayed if you would have known." She finished and turned to leave before muttering. "Guess we'll never know."

AN: Thanks to all of those who reviewed for Chap 1.

Crystalix

Buff

Standing-in-the-doorway

FanficerLore

Buffyangel23

Nicola

InTooDeep

Gemrosa

AngelBuffyFluffin

Anj4eva091403


	3. Taking Action

Angel walked back to his apartment in mode. His mind was racing with Buffy's revelations, to say it was a shock to his system was an understatement. _Buffy wants to die? My souls permanent?_

He was torn between feelings. He didn't know if he should be elated because his soul was safe or petrified that Buffy wanted to hurt herself. He settled on extreme worry.

Sure he was happy that Angelus could never appear, but a world without Buffy was meaningless. He needed her more than he needed blood.

i_'ve got to find her._ He ran to the nearest phone book and flipped it open, scanning the pages frantically for _Summers,Hank_. Angel tore the page out of the book and headed to his apartment where his car was parked. _I have to find her._

Buffy was lying awake in her bed starring at the ceiling, as she held Mr. Gordo in her arms and cried. There was a knock on her door.

"Princess, are you awake?" Hank Summers asked from the other side of the closed door.

Buffy quickly wiped the tears away from her face and opened the door. "Yeah dad?"

"Honey, I know you're upset with me, I'm sorry I cancelled. It's just been a busy week at work." He said moving a stray piece of hair from her face.

She moved back from his hand. "Dad stop lying to me, I know about your date with Elane." At his confused look she continued. "She left a message on the machine, saying she might be a little late."

Hank didn't know what to say, he didn't know what could possibly make any of this better. "Honey, I'm so sorry."

"Save it dad, I'm going to sleep." With that she slammed the door on Hanks face.

Once she knew he dad was gone she began crying into her pillow.

Suddenly there was a small taping at her window. She looked up to see Angel standing on the ledge.

Buffy got up and opened the window glaring at him. "What do you want?" She asked angrily.

"I want to talk to you, can I come in?"

She thought about it a moment than said "Come in."

She moved to her bed, grabbed Mr. Gordo and sat crossed legged on the bed. "So, what are you going to lecture me on now, Drinking or the badness of suicide?" She said off handily.

"I'm not here to lecture you Buffy, that's what Giles is for."

"So why are you here?"

"I told you already, I want to talk."

"Talk about what Angel, I don't have time or the energy for your cryptic act. It got old when you left me." She said getting frustrated.

"I want to talk about… things" He said not really sure of what to say.

"Things, what kind of things?" She said as she let out a loud sigh. "How about Global Warming, the AIDS epidemic in Africa, World Hunger, you pick a topic."

"How's your summer going so far?"

"Dandy, I've been introduced to the wonderful world of booze." She said with a smile.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you drinking?"

"Because I want to."

"That's not an answer."

"Because it's fun Angel, I like it, because for a few hours I'm not worrying about the BULLSHIT that is my life."

"What bullshit Buffy?"

"Everything Angel, most of the bullshit comes from you."

"What bullshit do I feed you Buffy?" He was starting to get pissed off.

"You said you loved me. You said we'd be okay. Then you up and leave. You gave me bullshit reasons. You said 'ALWAYS'." She finished at barely a whisper.

"Buffy I do love you."

"So why wasn't that enough?"

"Because love isn't always enough."

"See, that's bullshit! God Angel, what else do you need? I was perfectly happy." She napped. "Don't I make you happy?" She whispered, tears freely glowing down her cheeks.

"Yes Buffy, how could you ask me such a thing? That's why I left, I was TOO happy." He said moving toward her. He pulled her small body to him. "I love you Buffy Summers. In all my long life, I've never loved anything as much as I love you." He said kissing her forehead.

"So why'd you leave me?" She said between sobs.

"Because I loved you so much it scared me. I caused you to much pain and you were going to college. I didn't want to hold you back. I was scared that in a few years you'd hate me because I kept you from doing normal college things, that I'd held you back from really experiencing college life." He looked down at her tear stained face. "I wanted you to enjoy as much of a normal life as you can."

"Angel I have only a few years left, if that. I want to spend that time with you, no one else." She admitted.

"I love you, I don't want anyone else either."

She cupped his face in her hands. "I love you too." She said and kissed him tenderly.


	4. Going Further

Buffy pulled Angel down on the bed with her never losing contact with his lips.

Angel pulled away to let Buffy breath. "Buffy maybe we should stop." He said sitting up.

"Why?" Buffy pouted.

"Because I'm sure your father wouldn't appreciate it, especially since he doesn't even know I exist."

"Angel… you don't exist. Besides my dad doesn't even know I exist." She said, when she realized he wasn't budging she straddled his legs and began to unbutton his shirt. "We'll be quiet."

"No can do babe, how about we go to my apartment?"

"Can't dad would freak if I weren't here when he left for work." She pouted.

"I should go." He said looking at his watch.

"Do you have to?" She asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Stop that."

"Stop what?" She asked innocently.

"Stop giving me those puppy dog eyes, and the pouty lips."

"I don't want you to go." She whined.

"I don't want to go either, but I should." He said lifting her off of his legs and placing her on the bed as he stood up to leave.

Buffy grabbed him and pushed him on her bed and straddled his hips. "Well you're not going anywhere. I won't let you." She said sternly, her fingers running under his shirt, tracing circles along his chest. "You are MINE."

"Really?" He asked skeptically.

"Oh yeah." She answered before kissing him roughly.

Buffy's tongue assaulted Angel's mouth. His hands were running through her hair and along her back and ass.

Buffy pulled away from his mouth and started nibbling on his earlobe.

Angel grabbed Buffy's ass, squeezing it. She squealed and rubbed against him, causing him to moan as he sucked on the scar on her neck.

Angel knew deep down how wrong this was, he couldn't make love to her under her fathers' roof, that went against his eighteenth century Catholic upbringing. Right now, however he just didn't seem to care. He loved Buffy and he vowed to show he just how much.


	5. Conversations

Buffy lay snuggled in Angel's arms sleeping when he suddenly moved. "Dammit." She heard him say.

Buffy opened her eyes and looked at him. "What's wrong?"

"It's almost sun up."

"And?" She asked not getting why that was a bad thing.

"And, I should be in my apartment now. Now how am I going to get there?"

She just smiled at him. "You could stay here with me all day? I promise you that you won't regret it." She said with a seductive smile.

"What about your father?" He asked with a raised brows.

"He leaved for work in about an hour. He won't be home until well after sundown. We have the house all to ourselves."

"Doesn't your father come in to say good bye?"

"Nope." Her smiled suddenly faded. "You don't want to spend time with me?" She asked with a pout.

"Of course I do, I just don't want your father to find me and toss me out into the sun."

"My dad doesn't even remember I'm here." She said quietly. She shook her head and looked back at Angel. "Can we please sleep now?"

"Hold up." Angel said getting out of the bed and covering up the windows. He walked back to bed and laid next to Buffy, pulling her closer to his body. "Now let's get some sleep."

When Angel woke later that morning, he found himself alone in Buffy's bed. "Buffy?" he called out. The bedroom door opened and Buffy walked in. "Where'd you go?"

"Got you some blood. I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep so I went into town and got some stuff."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"You looked so peaceful. I didn't want to disturb you." She said giving him a gentle kiss.

"You could have woken me up. I was worried."

"Ah, don't like my disappearing act?" She said with a smile.

"I just got you back, I don't want to lose you now." He said as he moved a stray strand of blonde hair from her face.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm all yours" She said placing a soft kiss on his lips. "You can't get rid of me." She said with a smile.

"I wouldn't dream of it." He kissed her tenderly.

Their passion grew within a few minutes of kissing, hands began roaming each others bodies. The phone ringing stopped them. Buffy leaned over Angel and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Buffy."  
"Hi dad. What's up?" She asked sweetly, rolling her eyes.

"Nothing, I just wanted to tell you that we are having dinner with Eliane tonight so be ready by 5pm."

"Dad as much as I'd love to have dinner with you and the 'girl-of-the-week' I have plans."

"First of all she's not the 'girl-of-the-week', she's very special to me, and what exactly pray tell do you have to do?"

"I have a…" She glanced over at Angel. "A date." She said with a smile.

"A date?" Her father echoed. "With who? Why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend?"

"WHEN? When the HELL was I supposed to tell you? This is the longest conversation we've had since you picked me up from the bus station."  
"Don't you raise your voice with me young lady." Hank yelled through the phone.

"Dad, I'm not going that's finale. If you don't drop this subject, I won't be home when you get here."

"Are you threatening me?"

"Wanne see one?"

Angel saw the rage being to boil within his blonde goddess. Angel laid a gentle hand on her shoulder and mouth 'Calm down' to her.

"Who do you think you are?" Hank yelled.

Angel could hear Hanks enraged voice through the phone. _Now I know where Buffy gets her short temper from._

"I am Buffy Anne Summers."

"You are my daughter, I am your father and you will treat me with the respect I deserve."

"You are not my FATHER, I have no FATHER!"

Hank gasped loudly on the phone. Angel's eyes widened in shock. _Did she just say that to her father?_

Buffy just continued on. "If you were my father you'd know me. We would actually talk and see each other for more than five minutes!"

"I work hard everyday so that I can give you everything your mother cannot."  
"I don't care about that stuff dad. I don't want pretty dresses and jewelry. I want a father." She admitted softly. "Dad I appreciate the things you give me. I really do, but I want to see you, not your money." She told him.

"Oh honey. I'm sorry, I didn't realize."

"Well now you know. Now you can make it right."

"How about you bring this boyfriend of yours with you to dinner. That way you could meet Elaine and I could meet this…honey, what's his name?"

"Angel. His name is Angel." She said smiling at Angel.

Angel just gave her one of his trademark half smiles back.

"Okay so bring Angel with you. I'll pick you up at five."

"Dad I don't know, he may not be able to. I mean we've only been dating a while." She lied. _Yeah right._

Angel just looked at her quizzically. She just shook her head at him.

"Well okay, but will you come?"

"Only if you promise to take me out just us two before I go home."

"Promise."

"Okay I'll call you later."

"Okay honey. I'll see you soon."

"Bye dad."

"I love you Buffy."

"I love you too dad." She said with a smile before hanging up.


	6. Reconnecting

Buffy hung up the phone and smiled at Angel. "That's the longest we've spoken since my parents split", she said as she snuggled against his chest.

"So we're going to dinner with your father?" He asked as he played with her hair.

Buffy looked up at Angel's face and saw his smirk. "Do you want to go?" She asked hopefully.

"I'd love to meet your father. That is if you want me to." He replied smiling down at her.

The smile that broke out on Buffy's face was so brilliant. "Oh Angel, I would love that so much." She confessed, moving her head so that she could kiss him gently on the lips. "Do you mean it?"

"Of course I do Buffy. I feel like I should have met him a long time ago, but well, it was never right. If you and I are going to start over, and be better than before, than I think this is something we should do. What's more normal than me meeting your father?" He smiled at her as his fingers played with the ends of her hair.

Tears sprung up to Buffy's eyes and she quickly swiped them away. "Angel, oh god, are you serious? You want to start over with me? Are you really going to give us another chance?" She couldn't believe it. Everything she had been hoping to hear him say since that horrible day in the sewer before prom, he was saying now.

"Yes Buffy. I am completely serious. I want us to start over. Dinners, movies, dates, meeting your father. Everything. I know we could be happy. So long as you really think about everything and are positive that this is really what you want. Just because we can have a physical relationship now doesn't mean that all our obstacles are cleared away. There's still plenty we have to talk about, that we need to discuss, but if you're still willing to give me another chance to love you, than that is exactly what I want to do!" He finished with a smile. "I love you Buffy Anne Summers, I never stopped and I don't ever plan on it."

Tears rained down Buffy's cheeks as she listened to his little speech and her smile widened. Though she was young she never disillusioned herself into thinking that any type of relationship with Angel would be easy but to hear that he wanted another chance, that he was willing to give THEM another chance was all she could hope for. "I love you Angel."

Angel wiped away her tears and then kissed her softly as he rolled them over so that he was pressed against her soft body. Slowly he pulled away from her lips and started kissing his way across her jaw and down her neck, paying special attention to his mark on her neck.

His large hands were running up and down her sides, making their way under her tank top and caressing the sides of her breast, which he noticed were sans bra. Pulling her a little up he quickly removed the offending garment and kissed his way from one shoulder to the next, kissing along her collarbones. Then he kissed down the middle of her chest and to her left breast, latching onto the hardened nipple while his one hand played with the other nipple. He moved along, switching sides and began kissing her right nipple while playing with her left.

Buffy let out a soft moan at the pleasure this mouth and hands were causing to spread down her body. The heat began to rise from her very core as she ran her hands up along his exposed back, arching her back so that her chest was pressed against his mouth even more.

With every moan Buffy let escape her lips, Angel's cock twitched against her legs causing her to moan even more. She began trying to rub her lower body against his in an attempt to relieve herself of the throbbing between her legs.

Angel moved lower, leaving her moist breast exposed to the coolness of the room. He slowly made his way down the middle of her chest and stomach, kissing around her belly button. When he reached the waist band of her jean shorts he looked up at Buffy with lust filled eyes. "I love you."

"I love you." Buffy replied as she pulled him back up to her and kissed him passionately. "Please Angel." She moaned into his mouth as she hitched a leg up over his hip and ground her pelvis against him.

"Please what Buffy." He whispered as he kissed along her neck.

"Make love to me." She panted, looking him directly in the eye. "I need you. I need to feel you inside of me."

Those words, those words right there was all Angel needed to hear. The love he felt for this petite young woman, grew every second he was in her presence and this was his chance to really show her. He sat up and unbuttoned her shorts. Slowly pulling them down her toned tan legs, he realized that she had left to go to the store commando. He looked up at her and noticed she was smirking at him. "Naughty girl." He whispered before leaning back down to kiss along her calf muscles and up to her thighs, making sure not to touch her overheated center.

"Angel…please…" she panted out again, reaching for his shoulders and bringing him back down on top of her, loving the feeling of his weight on hers.

Buffy's small hands reached down and gently pulled his already hard cock from his boxer briefs.

Angel gasped at the pleasure of her hands wrapped around his shaft and looked her in the eyes, waiting to see what she'd do next. He knew that she was relatively inexperienced and wanted to see if she'd actually go after what she wanted.

Smirking up at Angel, Buffy let go of his cock and pushed him off her. Before Angel could react to such a change in positions, Buffy hopped up on top of him and began kissing his chest, paying attention to his already hard nipples. She continued to rub her core against him, making sure not to allow him inside.

Now it was his turn to moan and Buffy loved every sound that escaped him, especially when he growled at her.

Angel grabbed at her waist trying to place her over his cock, but Buffy grabbed his wrist and held them above his head. "No. No. No. None of that now. It's my turn." She said with a devilish little gleam in her eyes.

She continued to kiss his chest and slowly began to make her way south. When she reached his waist she pulled his boxer briefs down and off his legs. Beginning at this ankles, she kissed her way up one leg, then the other, making sure to stay away from his penis, teasing him the way he had her, just minutes prior.

"Buffy." He groaned out as she licked around his pelvis. "Please."

Buffy smiled at him before suddenly covering his cock with her mouth.

Angel's gasp of surprise made Buffy smile wider as she took all of him into her mouth. She slowly began sucking him until she reached the tip and then wrapped one hand along the base of his cock, while the other played with his balls.

Angel let loose a deep hiss as she sucked powerfully on his member, her nails lightly scratching the underside of his cock.

Pulling him out of her mouth, Buffy smiled and climbed back on top. She guided him inside of her and slammed down against him. Both of them gasped at the feeling of Angel stretching her. Once he was fully inside, Buffy began riding him. Angel thrust upwards along with her movements, causing her pert little breast to bounce around above him and allowing him to go deeper inside of her tight pussy.

Watching Buffy's face, he reached over and played with her clit until she was coming all over him. Buffy rode out her orgasm, screaming his name, one hand on his chest to keep herself steady while the other fisted itself in her hair.

Buffy's face, contorted with pleasure as she rode out her release, was all Angel needed to finish. The feeling of him exploding within her tight walls caused Buffy to cum again as they rode out the waves of passion together. When it was over, she collapsed against his chest, panting.

"I love you Angel."

"I love you Buffy. Always."


End file.
